Heretofore, pyrazole derivatives analogous to those of the present invention, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Patent Documents 1 to 6 are known. Among them, Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3 and Patent Documents 1, 3 and 4 disclose 3-alkoxy-1-phenyl-pyrazole derivatives but failed to disclose agricultural chemicals.
Patent Document 2 discloses 3-alkoxy-1-phenyl-pyrazole derivatives, but failed to disclose a 3-alkoxy-1-phenyl-pyrazole derivative wherein the 3-position of the phenyl group is substituted by a haloalkylthio group or a haloalkyl sulfinyl group, according to the present invention.
Further, Patent Document 5 discloses 4-alkoxypyrazole derivatives, but failed to disclose 3-alkoxy-1-phenyl-pyrazole derivatives according to the present invention.
Patent Document 6 discloses 3-, 4- or 5-phenylpyrazole derivatives wherein a carbon atom of pyrazole and a phenyl group are bonded, but failed to disclose 3-alkoxy-1-phenyl-pyrazole derivatives according to the present invention.
Non-Patent Document 1: Arch. Pharm., 321, 879 (1988)
Non-Patent Document 2: Arch. Pharm., 321, 863 (1988)
Non-Patent Document 3: Chem. Ber., 118, 403 (1985)
Patent Document 1: JP-B-48-2541
Patent Document 2: JP-A-5-262741
Patent Document 3: WO2006/027198
Patent Document 4: WO2006/021462
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2000-198768
Patent Document 6: WO2007/081019